


In dolore paries

by Arakasi



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 09:17:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/878180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arakasi/pseuds/Arakasi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naissance de Lyra 13 ans avant les événements des Royaumes du Nord. Confrontation entre Lord Asriel et Marissa Coulter</p>
            </blockquote>





	In dolore paries

La jeune femme hurlait.  
  
Son doux visage figé en un masque de douleur blafard, elle alternait gémissements et cris en une litanie presque insupportable. Ses cuisses blanches contractées s’enroulaient dans les draps détrempés de sueur. Ses mains fines crispées en poings martelaient le montant du lit, s’éraflant sur le bois hérissé d’échardes et constellant les couvertures de minuscules gouttes de sang.   
Elle geignait. S’étouffait bruyamment dans une quinte de sanglots. Toussait. Eructait. Ruait. Ruait encore et encore, comme espérant par un déferlement de violence aveugle évacuer la souffrance qui la rongeait, la déchirait.  
  
L’odeur de la transpiration était omniprésente.  
Une puanteur animale et nauséabonde qui semblait suinter à travers les murs de la chambre, imprégnant la moindre boiserie, le moindre poil de l’épais tapis qui couvrait le sol. Rien qui ne sembla échapper à cette souillure. Chaises et fauteuils exaltaient la même infection. Le lit puait. L’armoire richement ornementée puait. La pierre elle-même puait. Les lampes à huile qui éclairaient chichement la pièce semblaient prendre un malin plaisir à empester davantage l’atmosphère.  
  
Seule restait encore perceptible l’odeur du sang.  
Le sang qui coulait des mains écorchées de la jeune femme. Le sang qui marbrait ses cuisses écartées. La vieille gitane, qui s’agitait frénétiquement autour du lit, en avait les bras maculés jusqu’au coudes, tout comme les chiffons jadis blancs qu’elle pressait contre le vagin de sa compagne. A demi-dissimulés par le foulard qu’elle portait noué sur la nuque, ses yeux chassieux fouillaient les ténèbres de la salle, à la recherche d’une aide hypothétique. Quand sa tâche lui en laissait le loisir, elle égrenait de ses doigts maigres les perles de bois d’un chapelet. Ses lèvres desséchées s’agitaient, répétant inlassablement la même prière : « Sainte Vierge protégez-nous. Douce Marie, gardez-nous de nos fautes. Sainte Vierge, protégez-nous. Douce Marie… »  
Puis dans un sursaut, reprenait ses esprits, s’empressait vers la tête du lit où elle tentait d’essuyer le front luisant de sueur de sa jeune compagne. Celle-ci projeta brusquement la tête en avant, la bouche écumante, les lèvres retroussées sur les dents, comme sur le point de mordre. S’écroula à nouveau, sa nuque heurtant douloureusement le bois. De ses doigts recourbés, elle griffa sauvagement son ventre arrondi, striant la chair pâle de tranchées sanglantes. Un nouveau cri plus rauque, plus tourmenté encore que les précédents, couvrant les marmonnements incohérents de la gitane.  
  
Au désespoir, la vieille femme tourna un regard implorant vers la porte de la chambre et les deux silhouettes massives qui s’y encadraient.  
« Oh milord ! Milord ! » geignit-elle.  
Elle joignit ses doigts déformés par l’arthrite, les tordant en tous sens dans une supplication véhémente.  
« Oh lord Asriel, vous auriez du appeler un médecin ! La jeune dame se meurt. Oh sainte Vierge, protégez-nous, protégez-nous. »  
L’homme fit un pas en avant, occultant la lumière du couloir.  
Les lampes éclairèrent furtivement son front blême et ses paupières cernées par une longue nuit d’insomnie. Ses gestes étaient fermes et mesurés. Et sans doute aurait-il pu donner l’illusion du calme sans la sueur qui perlait sur ses tempes et la lueur hagarde, presque affolée, qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles. Immobilisé à présent au seuil de la chambre, il semblait incapable d’y pénétrer, pas plus qu’il ne pouvait se décider à prendre la fuite. Son regard sombre dérivait sans cesse vers le corps torturé de la jeune femme, oscillant entre le dégoût et une fascination malsaine.  
Stelmaria fit quelques pas dans la pièce, avant de retourner se presser contre les jambes de son alter-ego, sa queue tachetée fouettant l’air vicié. Le grand fauve braquait ses yeux jaunes sur le lit défait, les pupilles si dilatées qu’elles semblaient dévorer l’iris, n’en laissant qu’un mince liseré d’or.  
« C’est justement pour ne pas en arriver là que j’ai fait appel à vous, répondit Asriel d’une voix étonnamment posée au vue des circonstances.  
\- Oh milord ! Milord ! »  
  
Un spasme violent agita la jeune femme alitée.   
L’homme sursauta, esquissa machinalement un mouvement dans sa direction. Il se contint. Agrippa de sa main droite le montant de la porte, dans un effort convulsif pour conserver sa maîtrise de soi. Il suivit des yeux la vieillarde, écouta ses lamentations « Oh sainte Vierge ! Il vient ! Il vient ! Douce Marie, gardez-nous de nos fautes ! ». Ne put retenir un rictus écoeuré en la voyant écarter les cuisses de la jeune femme et y introduire ses mains en coupe.   
Une forme sombre jaillit des ténèbres et atterrit sur le lit. Le daemon-singe agrippa à pleines mains les mèches grises de la vieille, ses traits noirauds atrocement déformés, hurlant la douleur d’une autre. Puis, aussi brusquement qu’il avait attaqué, il lâcha prise et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux de sa compagne.  
Asriel détourna le regard.  
  
La suite ne fut que sang, bruit et fureur.  
Un long hurlement sans fin, ni commencement. Un râle. Une agonie.  
Une longue plainte ininterrompue. Stridente. Inhumaine.  
  
Suivit le silence.  
Un silence assourdissant qui engloutit soudain la petite pièce. Pendant quelques secondes, seule s’éleva la respiration hachée et rauque de l’homme appuyé lourdement contre la porte. Une rafale de vent fit claquer un volet à l’extérieur, faisant vibrer les fenêtres carrelées. Le plancher grinça sous les pas de la vieille femme qui reculait, un paquet informe serré entre ses bras. Du sang dégouttait doucement du cordon ombilical tranché d’une main experte, souillant le luxueux tapis.  
Puis, doucement, la jeune femme se mit à sangloter. Des sanglots bas et douloureux, lourds de honte et de souffrance. Elle appuya son visage contre le matelas, les mains pressées sur ses yeux dans un curieux geste de petite fille blessée. Sa chevelure blonde se confondait avec la fourrure dorée de son daemon qui lui enserrait le cou de ses petits bras maigres. Asriel la contemplait sans mot dire, l’œil vide de toute émotion, incapable de reconnaître sa maîtresse dans ce corps frissonnant et brisé.  
Ni l’un, ni l’autre ne prêtaient attention à la gitane et à la petite chose qu’elle tenait contre sa poitrine.  
  
C’était rouge, humide et ridé.  
Si malingre que cela semblait à peine humain et bien loin de l’image que l’on se fait d’un nourrisson. Une tête de la taille d’un œuf, aux traits bouffis et tirés de minuscule vieillard, pendait au bout d’un cou famélique. Ses bras raidis avaient la finesse et la fragilité du bois d’allumette, donnant l’horrible impression qu’une pression entre le pouce et l’index aurait suffit à les briser. La vieille femme caressait du bout des ongles les membres inertes, murmurant tout bas son inlassable prière, comme si elle espérait insuffler ainsi un peu de vie au petit moribond.   
En vain. La créature ne frémit pas, n’eut pas une plainte. La frêle poitrine restait désespérément immobile entre les mains de la gitane.  
« Est-il… ? »  
L’homme s’interrompit avec un frisson, peut-être conscient de l’atroce, de l’innommable espoir qui vibrait dans sa propre voix.  
  
L’enfant inspira.  
Ce ne fut pas un véritable vagissement, à peine un soupir étranglé. Le nourrisson ouvrait et fermait sa bouche édentée, happant frénétiquement l’air saturé. Le soupir se mua en gémissement. Le gémissement prit de l’ampleur et la seconde suivante, un véritable rugissement ébranlait les fondations de la salle. La petite bouche pincée s’était transformée en gouffre rouge et hurlant. Le petit corps chétif vibrait de tous ses membres, proclamant de la façon la plus indubitable et sonore possible son existence à la face du monde.   
  
La vieille l’enserrait contre sa molle poitrine, son visage parcheminé illuminé par une joie candide, paragouinant des remerciements à la sainte Vierge ou à une autre divinité moins avouable.  
Après un regard hésitant à la jeune mère affaissée, elle se ravisa, fit quelques pas vers l’homme immobile et lui tendit les bras. Celui-ci n’esquissa pas un geste, le visage figé et inexpressif, comme frappé par la foudre. Au prix d’un violent effort, il s’arracha à cet état de transe et se pencha sur le paquet mugissant qu’on lui présentait, le geste lent et saccadé, semblable à ceux d’un pantin manié par un marionnettiste débutant. Un doigt prudent souleva un pan des langes et dévoila un petit animal dépourvu de poil, ressemblant à s’y m’éprendre à un rat, couché contre le flanc de l’enfant. Il les considéra quelques secondes avec l’attention fascinée et horrifiée qu’il aurait accordée à un couple de vipères.  
La vieille femme lui adressa un sourire béat.  
« C’est une fille, milord ! Une adorable petite fille que vous avez là ! » caqueta-t-elle.  
Asriel laissa retomber le lange.  
Ferma les yeux.  
« Oh Dieu… » murmura-t-il. Et les mots sonnèrent comme un blasphème.  
Puis d’une voix si grinçante qu’elle fit reculer la gitane intimidée :  
« Nourrissez-la, fracassez-lui le crâne ou tordez-lui le cou, peu m’importe. Mais faites-moi taire cette chose. »  
  
La vieillarde balbutia quelques mots et battit précipitamment en retraite, le nouveau-né pressé contre son cœur, craignant peut-être qu’il ne mette ses menaces à exécution. La porte claqua sur ses talons, plongeant la chambre dans l’obscurité. Ses pas rapides résonnèrent dans le couloir attenant. Les cris du nourrisson perdirent en intensité tandis qu’ils s’enfonçaient dans les méandres de la demeure, puis finirent par se taire.  
L’homme et la femme restèrent seuls.  
  
Les pleurs s’étaient tus, mais les épaules de la jeune femme restaient agitées de mouvements spasmodiques, sanglots silencieux et angoissés. Couchée sur le flanc, elle tournait le dos au mur, le visage dissimulé au creux de son bras. Les draps lourds de sang et de sueur avaient glissé au bas du lit, dévoilant son corps martyrisé, si frêle et si blême. La peau semblait luire d’une blancheur surnaturelle, marbrée de tâches de sang brunes et noires, presque invisibles dans la semi-pénombre. En dépit de la chaleur étouffante qui régnait dans la petite pièce et couvrait son front d’une fine couche de transpiration, Asriel pouvait la voir grelloter.  
Il hésita, en proie à une indécision qui ne lui était pas naturelle.   
Suivit involontairement du regard la courbe du ventre de la femme, s’attardant sur sa poitrine haletante qui bien que souillée n’en restait pas moins étrangement désirable. Une pulsion aussi dérangeante que déplacée. Assis à ses pieds, le daemon-léopard laissa échapper un curieux bruit étouffé, à mi chemin entre un gémissement et un grondement interrogateur.  
L’espace d’un instant, l’expression de son visage s’adoucit.  
La répulsion et l’écoeurement s’atténuèrent, remplacés par un sentiment proche de la compassion. Il fit un pas en avant. Après les hurlements tonitruants du nouveau-né, le grincement discordant des lattes sous ses pieds lui vrillait les tempes. Un pas. Puis un autre. Il s’immobilisa au pied du lit. A cette distance, Asriel pouvait nettement distinguer la chair de poule qui hérissait les jambes et les hanches nues de la jeune mère. Sans qu’il saisisse exactement pourquoi, cette constatation le toucha, plus que ne l’avait ému aucun des événements de cette nuit tourmentée. Il étendit la main et effleura d’une caresse une épaule découverte.  
« Marissa… »  
  
Le singe bondit.  
Les crocs jaunes claquèrent près du visage d’Asriel, tandis que l’animal déchaîné s’agrippait à ses cheveux et à sa nuque. Les mains noires recourbées en serres fendirent l’air, lui griffant sauvagement les joues et le menton. Le daemon pris de folie grondait et hurlait, ses forces décuplées par la démence. Un coude poilu s’enfonça dans son œil gauche. L’homme rugit de douleur. Saisit la bête par le cou, la contraignant à lâcher prise, et la projeta brutalement au sol, grognant quand celle-ci lui arracha une poignée de cheveux au passage.   
Il essuya le sang qui coulait de son front lacéré. Toussa en s’efforçant de recracher les poils jaunes qu’il avait avalé durant la lutte. Le singe se relevait déjà d’un bond mais un violent coup de patte l’envoya rouler à l’autre coin de la pièce. Stelmaria s’interposa entre son compagnon et l’agresseur, les babines retroussées sur un rictus de mauvais augure.  
  
Marissa s’était redressée sur le lit et, les yeux allumés d’une rage démente, elle hurlait à nouveau. La haine déformait son visage harmonieux, plus atrocement peut-être que ne l’avait fait la souffrance, figeant ses traits en une hideuse tête de Méduse.   
Ses yeux bleus débordaient de dégoût.  
Elle feulait comme une lionne, déversant un torrent d’ordures et de venin sur lord Asriel. Toute l’amertume, la fureur et la peur qu’elle avait accumulées explosaient soudain dans un ouragan libérateur et destructeur. Peu importait qu’il fût coupable. Peu importait qu’elle le fût également. Peu importait la répugnante créature, le parasite dégénéré qui avait éclos dans son sein et l’avait rongée de l’intérieur comme un ignoble ver. Seul comptait l’amant pétrifié devant elle, dont l’œil s’enflammait peu à peu sous le flot d’injures. S’il ressentait ne serait-ce qu’une once de la souffrance qui la dévorait, s’il la giflait, s’il l’insultait en retour, alors peut-être sa propre douleur en serait-elle atténuée. Le sang perlait sur ses lèvres gercées, mais elle ne cessait de hurler, aspergeant de salive sanglante les draps et la chemise d’Asriel.  
  
Lui la toisait en silence.  
Son visage se vidait progressivement de toutes couleurs sous l’effet conjugué de la colère et de la surprise, mais il ne disait mot. Une lueur féroce s’alluma au fond du regard sombre. Un instant, il parut sur le point de la frapper. Ses mains puissantes s’ouvraient et se fermaient convulsivement comme s’il luttait contre l’envie de les refermer autour du cou gracile de la jeune femme. Il n’en fit rien.   
Au prix d’un effort qui le laissa pantelant, la rage s’effaça de ses traits, laissant place à une impassibilité glacée. Stoïque, il endura les vitupérations de Marissa, attendant patiemment que le souffle lui manque la forçant à s’interrompre.   
  
« En as-tu fini ? »  
Elle cracha.  
La salive lui manquait et le jet n’atteignit pas le visage d’Asriel.   
Il hocha doucement la tête, essuyant d’une main distraite la glaire qui coulait le long de sa manche. Intérieurement, il songeait déjà à la meilleure façon de lui rendre la pareille. La frapper serait trop facile, mais s’il savait trouver les mots, peut-être pourrait-il l’atteindre aussi cruellement et brutalement qu’elle l’avait blessé. Le jeu amer continuerait et il pourrait durer encore longtemps, jusqu’à que le dernier souffle de désir ou de passion ne soit irrémédiablement tué.  
L’homme abaissa à nouveau le regard sur le corps endolori de la jeune femme.  
Il sourit.  
« In dolore paries. Tu engendreras dans la douleur, aurait-Il dit. Me tiendras-tu également pour responsable de cela ? »  
Il nota avec une satisfaction lasse l’altération du visage de Marissa. Une bien maigre et mesquine victoire, mais il s’en contenterait pour l’instant.  
Puis se détourna.  
  
Les vociférations de Marissa le suivirent longtemps après qu’il eut quitté la petite chambre.   
Elle résonnaient encore à ses oreilles quand il descendit d’un pas fatigué les marches de l’escalier et traversa les salles vides et obscures. De quelque part dans les étages supérieurs, des vagissements étouffés s’élevaient, perceptibles malgré les craquements et les grincements de la vieille demeure malmenée par les ans. Il les ignora.  
D’un coup d’épaule, Lord Asriel ouvrit la porte principale et sortit dans le vent froid de l’hiver. L’air glacé le prit aussitôt à la gorge, lui coupant momentanément la respiration. Des flocons se déposèrent dans le col de sa chemise, traversant aisément la maigre épaisseur du tisse. Il frissonna. Puis indifférent à la glace qui s’insinuait dans ses chaussures de ville, engourdissant déjà ses orteils, il baissa la tête et s’enfonça dans les ténèbres gelées. Stelmaria lui emboîta silencieusement le pas, homme et fauve traçant des tranchées parallèles dans la neige. Nourrissant peut-être le secret espoir qu’à leur retour, si retour il y avait, demeure, mère et enfant auraient disparu.   
Dévorés par la nuit.  
Des nuages sombres obstruaient le ciel, dissimulant aux regards l’éclat pâle de la lune. La forme massive de la maison ne tarda pas à se fondre dans l’obscurité ambiante. La lumière de la chambre brûla un instant, flamme isolée et fragile, puis s’éteignit. L’homme et le daemon disparurent au détour d’un bosquet d’arbres couverts de givre, silhouettes solitaires noyées dans un océan de noirceur.  
  
Ne resta bientôt plus que l’étendue de neige immaculée éclairée ça et là par le bref éclair moqueur d’un étoile.  
 


End file.
